Hidden
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Draco/Harry. Harry has a secret; he had a creature inheritance. So far, he has done a good job of hiding it. One day Harry goes out on his own and starts singing. What if Draco heard him but didn't know it was Harry? Draco goes on a search for this mysterious singer. Will Draco find out Harry's secret? Creature!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story I recently started! I was going to wait to post it after I finished my other two stories, but I was itching to get it up. So here it is!

These chapters will all be short! I will also not update regularly but I will try and get chapters up as often as possible.

Please enjoy and let me know if it's worthy of being continued!

I have no beta~

Disclaimer; I Don't own Harry Potter, nor the song used in this chapter

This story will **not** be a songfic! There will not be a song in every chapter, just here and there, and usually not the entire song.

* * *

Harry POV

I woke up, breathing heavily and face stained with tears. Another nightmare- this time Sirius falling through the veil, blaming me for his death. Then, me killing those I love with _Avada Kedavra_ as they scream for mercy. My face pulled into an evil grim, blood covering me from head to toe. I won't be going back to sleep, and it's just four a.m., another three hours till everyone wakes. Getting up, I placed a silencing charm on my feet and wrapped my invisibility cloak around myself.

I walked down the halls, not bothering with_ Lumos_. I knew I knew where I was going, from taking this route so often. I also wasn't worried about running into someone; I didn't really care. I suppose that's kind of a lie. I can see perfectly fine in the dark, as if it were day time. Just a few months ago, on my 17th birthday, I had a creature inheritance; two, actually. I am one creature created from the combination of two others. Nobody knows, and I don't care to tell them. I have the eyes, teeth, and scales of a snake, but wings, talons, and rough skin of a dragon. I can chose to have certain things show; of course I keep it all hidden. Also, I can be either my snake half, dragon half, or a mix of the two; though I don't do it often. Unless I lose control of my emotions, I can avoid detection. With the inheritance I gained a huge power boost, enabling me to use wand less and wordless magic, which no one knows about that either. Little did I know that while in my own thoughts, I brushed right past someone.

* * *

I paused as I reached the quittage pitch, feeling around to see if anyone else was near, as far as I could tell, there was no one significant. I sat down on the grass by the entrance. It was relatively warm out, and dry, for fall. Leaning back on my hands, I sighed. I'm grateful Draco seems to have grown up and ignores me. A fight with him could be dangerous. I looked at the sky, smiling at the stars still visible. I then opened my mouth, and began to sing.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._  
_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._  
_Never wanted it to be so cold._  
_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

_I can't hold on to me,_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium, don't want-_

"Who's there?"

I quickly broke from my small trance at the voice seemingly right next to me. When I was completely alert, I realized they _are _right next to me. Damn, I get so vulnerable when I sing. I looked down, realizing my appearance went back to how I truly look. Sighing, I spent a second going back to the way people believe me to look.

"I know someone's here, so don't pretend your not."

I looked up, seeing Draco Malfoy standing there.

* * *

**Evanescence song Lithium


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter, seeing as it was already written.

This is probably ooc. Also,I will be switching between POV every chapter. I apologize for any and all errors!

'Thoughts'

Enjoy! And please let me know what you think, should I continue, or no?

* * *

Draco POV

I couldn't sleep, which wasn't all that surprising. I seem to sleep less and less here lately. Giving up on trying to sleep, I left my prefect room. A bonus of being a prefect,I can wander the halls whenever I wish, at night leaving, I contemplated where to go. I settled with randomly wandering until I felt someone walk past me.

'Probably bloody Potter' I thought, before following in the direction I believed them to have went. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to catch him in the act. However, I soon lost track of him. 'Damn.' I sighed, returning to wandering.

A few moments later I ended up going to the quittage pitch. As I neared it, I heard a voice, singing. Upon finding the Gryffindors side, the voice became clear. 'Beautiful' I walked closer to the voice, falling in love with the melodious sound. It was so heartfelt, each word filled with emotion. It sound's like a male, but that doesn't bother me. There was oddly a hint of sad loneliness in the voice. I felt the need to embrace him an chase away such feelings. 'You idiot, this is most likely a Gryffindor you are hearing right now.' I growled to myself. For some reason, part of me didn't care about it being a Gryffindork. I stepped out onto the pitch, hearing the voice more clearly, as if he was sitting right next to me. I lightly cleared my throat.

"Who's there?" I hoped I would get an answer, but none came as they abruptly stopped singing. I let a slight frown show through my mask, before smothering it.

"I know someone's there, so don't pretend you're not." I tried again. A few moments later, I felt them flee. 'Way to go Malfoy. Who knows if you're going to run into him again.' I thought, going back to my own room. I dreamt of a man with a melodious voice.

* * *

I've had my ears open all morning and no luck. My mood was quickly souring. 'Well what did you expect, for him to just pop up and say "hey I'm the singer you're looking for! Please go out with me!" Please, Malfoy, grow up.' I sighed, looking up and seeing Potter. I watched as Blaise walked up to them.

"So, Potty, learn how to bow down like the good boy you are?" I stood there as Blaise smirked. I gave a confused look when Harry hesitated then grabbed his two friends, leading them away. 'Wait, Harry? What-' my thoughts were interrupted by Blaise talking again.

"Well, damn, I was gonna ask weasle if his family won the '_poorest wizards of the year_' contest." I looked up at him quickly when he spoke the word contest. 'Hmm, a contest? Maybe...' I thought, before I continued walking, contemplating my newly forming plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the next chapter! Dang, I've been on a roll here the past few days! xD

Due to getting a new chapter written for each story, I've deigned it appropriate to update all three at once.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

After I gaped at Malfoy for a good five minutes, I came back to myself and ran back to the dorm. He heard me sing. This could be potentially bad. No, my singing didn't come with my inheritance so there's no magical quality to it. However, no one had heard me before. Just, why does he of all people, have to be the first one to hear? He probably hated it, wanted it to stop, and that's why he said something. What if he finds out it was me? He'll make me a laughing stock. 'Aww! Potty sings like a little girl!'Or something along those lines.

I never fell back asleep, but instead read a book. Another thing I have now is a wide range if knowledge that beats Hermione's and photographic memory. However, I never use it, to avoid suspicion, and more unnecessary jealousy from Ron.

* * *

It was on the way to transfiguration that I ran into Malfoy again. I could feel Hermione and Ron tense beside me, ready to attack.

"So, Potty, learn how to bow down like the good boy you are?"Zabini smirked. Something in me stirred to attack, but another made me hesitate. I listened to the hesitation and left, dragging Herm and Ron with me, feeling their confusion. I didn't explain as we took the long way to class, effectively being late

"Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness, Mr. Potter. Take a seat."

I felt Hermione's gaze on me the entire class.

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Hermione spoke, as we entered the great hall for dinner.

"Yeah?" I sat down.

"Why are you trying to avoid Malfoy like the plague? We have seen him four times, and you stay as far away as possible." I gulped nervously. Leave it to Hermione to notice this.

"No reason, just tired of fighting with him and his friends so much."I shrugged, placing food onto my plate. Dumbledore stood up at that moment.

"Attention students, I apologize for interrupting meal time I have an announcement to make. We have decided to hold a competition; a singing competition. The rules are as such; no magically altered voices, and any song of your choosing but it must be a muggles song. Any persons caught cheating will be disqualified. Sign up sheet is placed in the common room of each house. Thank you, you may resume eating." I sighed, leave it to Malfoy to come up with such a thing. Too bad for him it won't be so easy to find me. Why is he so persistent though? I looked up, to find the piercing gray eyes. The hopeful expression in them, however, almost made me give in and sign up. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! here's the next chapter! Sorry if it is shorter than the other ones, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Also, I would like to know if you guys like this story so far. Would you like to see something happen in the future?

Any ideas are quite welcome : )

Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Draco POV

After the strange encounter with Potter, I left Blaise to find Snape. I had managed to get him to talk with the headmaster about my idea. I was excited; nearly grinning as I sat down to eat in great hall. I looked around as Dumbledore spoke, hoping for a hint that he is here. I locked eyes with Potter then; I could see the exasperation and amusement in his emerald eyes. Wait-is Potter...no, it can't be possible. If he was, the paper would be all over it and he would have even more girls bowing down and kissing his horrid feet. Now, there's no way the person I'm searching for can resist signing up. I let a grin slip past my mask as I left the great hall, ignoring all the shocked looks sent my way.

* * *

The next morning I went to the pitch again, to see if he'd be there once more. As I reached the same place as last time, I frowned slightly; he isn't here. I sighed, and turned to leave when something caught my eye. Picking it up, I noticed it was a note, addressed to me. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I opened it.

Draco,

You must not search for me as you are. It will bring, is bringing, unwanted attention. If you succeed in finding me, it could ruin us both. Since you're reading this, you came back in hopes that I would be there. I won't return until I see you stop searching. Many have heard me, but no one has attempted to find me as you are. You would detest what you find, anyhow. Go back, please.

-M

I read over the letter again. Why does he sound so... broken? Why do I even care? I groaned, why do I want to help save this seemingly broken person? I've never cared about others before, so why now? Also,why did he sign it with the letter m? After glancing at the note again, I made a decision. I will write a reply, and hope he will answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Good evening! My family and I are going on a little trip out of state, so I am updating my stories now.

I should be back within three weeks to update once more.

Also, school is starting up again soon, so once I get back I will try and update what I can in my spare time.

Until then..

Enjoy!

Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far! :)

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Harry POV

M,

I find I don't care what happens. I must find you. In your note you seemed sad, broken. Even your singing reflected this. I don't care if you're a Gryffindor. I want to know you. I want to know you for you, not for your house. I may seem like a git, but honestly, that's not me.

-Draco

I blinked owlishly at the note. He...how did read my emotions from a simple note?no body else understands me. No body else sees though my mask. 'yes but it's not really you he is reading,it's Malis,your creature half,the part that's more lost than you are. The you that is lost and sad as you continue searching for a mate. 'I sighed, burning the paper. Looking at the time,I saw it was nearly curfew. I can't go to the pitch so...I will have to go to my other spot. A clearing in the forbidden forest I came across not too long ago. Leaving the building, I unfurled my pure white, scale covered wings when I was far enough , I wasn't aware of the silver watching me from the lake nearby.

* * *

I landed softly, placing my shields around the area to harm potential threats. The beasts in here wouldn't normally attack, but you can never be too safe. Afterwards, I sat on the rock in the middle if the clearing, and began to sing.

_*Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_  
_ Sealed with lies through so many tears_  
_ Lost from within, pursuing the end_  
_ I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_ You will never be strong enough_  
_ You will never be good enough_  
_ You were never conceived in love_  
_ You will not rise above_

_ They'll never see _  
_ I'll never be_  
_ I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_  
_ Burning deep inside of me_

This time, I could feel my features changing. I gained a few inches in height, my pupils going to slits as my eyes went to a paler green. My teeth became a tad sharper as my ears gained slight points. Then my hair grew to my mid back as it turned to a pure black. My skin is paler and my cheeks slightly more defined. My wings shivered in delight at being completely out in the open again. No one is here to judge my appearance after all. At that moment a pained yell broke me from my own little world. That was the yell of a human... Standing, I looked for the source of the sound. Finding it, my heart skipped a beat, squeezing painfully at the sight and thought of him in pain. Gently picking him up bridal style, I brought him into the safety of my shields. Placing him on the ground, I kneeled next to him.

"You stupid, stupid Malfoy."I whispered, bringing my magic into my hands.

* * *

*Lies by Evanescence


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Here's the next chapter :)

I made it in Harry's POV again to suit the story line.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

I guess there's really no getting around it, unless I really wish to leave him without being immediately checked over. I had healed all that I could, however I may have missed something since I'm not a trained healer. I sighed, I have to do this, and hope I'm not completely seen or recognized. With Draco secured in my arms, and a spell to keep me completely cloaked in a shadow, I stepped through a window into the hospital wing. I walked quietly towards the room that I knew Pomfrey would be in, not wanting to disturb other students. Making sure I was still properly hidden, I stepped into the room, gaining her attention.

"Madame Pomfrey."I spoke softly.

"Oh dear! What on earth has happened? Also, who might you be?" She spoke as soon as she spotted me, or rather the dark silhouette I appeared as. Then grew worried at the sight of a passed out Malfoy in my arms.

"I healed what I could, but I brought him here to make sure I didn't miss I am isn't important, but please, madame, do not speak of my presence here tonight."I answered, following as she went towards an empty bed, situating it for Draco.

"Oh, very well, but I must ask something." she watched as I gently lowered Draco on the bed.

"Alright."she hesitated for a few moments before continuing with her question.

"Are you, by any chance, the mysterious M that many students talk about?" my heart skipped at the question. Should I answer truthfully? Then again, she won't ask my real identity, so there shouldn't be any harm in telling her.

"Yes, I am M."I answered before leaving through the window again. I failed to notice Madam Pomfrey's knowing smile, and the fact that it was surprising for M, who had stayed in the dark, to come out just to make sure one student would be okay.

* * *

The next morning found me laying wide awake on my bed. The singing competition is supposed to begin today, and I thankfully didn't sign up for it. I also decided to skip the performances all together, to make sure I don't decide to just hop right on the stage to sing. Honestly, that idiot. I should see if he is out of the hospital wing yet... No, bad idea. The only good thing about this competition is no classes for the next two days.

"Harry, mate, wake up! We need to go eat and get some good seats!"I groan at the voice of Ron. It's too early for this. Maybe next time I shouldn't stay up most of the night worrying about... Uhh never mind. I flip to my stomach and bury my face into my pillow.

"I'm not going, Ron, I don't feel well. "I hope that will get him to leave without me.

"Ah, sorry, Harry, but your name is on the list of today's performers. I guess someone wrote your name on the sheet at some point, and it's too late to back out now. I know how much you hate singing. Maybe you could, like, throw up on the stage to get out of it?"Ron kept talking, but I never got past the part where someone signed me up for the competition. I really wished I could cry, spontaneously combust, or something like that. I just groan again.

"Oh fucking hell."


	7. Chapter 7

I have found the need to give you two chapters this time around.

I am not sure when I will be able to post again after this, as I'm quite swamped with things needing to be done.

Also, just because I spelled Lady Antebellum wrong and called their song sappy, doesn't mean I have anything against them.

I rather like their music, actually.

So, please enjoy

* * *

Draco POV

We had decided to do this competition in the Great Hall, after transfiguring a stage where the head table was. The tables were removed and rows of chairs were set up. We had one table in front of the chairs for the judges. The judges included Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick.

I am excited and nervous, on the inside that is. I have high hopes I would find him, hopefully today so I don't have to sit through all the horrid singing.

I would go through all the people who have went, but I would bore you to death. Seriously, they should go get their brains checked if they actually think they are even remotely good.I wanted to cut my ears off it was so horrid. THe only remotely decent singer so far, and this kills me to say this, is Granger. She sang a song called Just a Kiss by Lady Antibellium or something sappy like that. Thank Merlin the other two didn't sign up, that would be-

"Harry Potter." My blood froze, the name stopping my train of thought. You have to be bloody joking.

"Professor, I didn't even sign myself up, someone else did it. Can't I just drop out of this thing?" His voice sounded oddly nervous and slightly annoyed.

"Harry my boy, there's no harm in signing a little song. Now, go on." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle. I nearly groaned out loud. I never noticed the Headmaster cast a spell over the audience and judges. A spell to alter their hearing; the only people not effected were me and the Headmaster himself. If I had noticed, I would have been confused and very suspicious.

When Harry- er, Potter, opened his mouth and the first few words fell out, all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

I found him.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, and this one is a bit longer than the previous chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

I can't believe this! I'm going to kill whoever put my name on that paper. I don't even have time to find a song.

"Come on Harry, we'll be late!" Ron hollered. I rolled my eyes, following him out into the hall. I really wouldn't mind being late.

"Ron, where's Hermione at?" I asked, noticing her absence. Ron simply shrugged. We arrived at the Great Hall only twenty minutes after it had started. Walking in, we paused at the name called next.

"Hermione Granger."

"What?" I asked in shock. She entered and didn't tell us? I looked at Ron, who also looked shocked. We watched as she took the microphone and began to sing.

'She is pretty good at singing.' I thought. Ron and I sat near the front after she had finished.

"That was brilliant 'Mione!" I spoke, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing," Ron grinned

We sat there as we waited, all the others sounding rather bad, in my opinion. Then it was my turn, and I knew Dra- Malfoy was in here. I saw him when we walked in; he looked healthy, and no longer in pain after what happened last night. I tried to get out of singing, but was denied. I really should have expected that.

Before I started singing, I noticed Dumbledore place a spell over everyone, for which I was a bit grateful. What I didn't know was that Draco wasn't included in that spell.

So, I began to sing.

_*__Well she lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles are all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

When the song was over, or rather when they told me to stop, I saw D-Malfoy stand up, white as a sheet. His eyes spoke of realization, though his expression was still calm. That meddling old fool! I frowned, watching as Malfoy walked from the room.

'This is not good.' I groaned internally, Ron and Hermione giving me odd expressions. I quirked an eyebrow when Ron gave me a 'there-there' pat on my shoulder.

"Dude, don't do that, it reminds me of Snape. Not in a good way either." Ron wrinkled his nose. I started to laugh, Hermione chastising Ron about being nice.

* * *

* _Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore_


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! I am unsure when I can update again after this. The next two weeks I will be pretty busy.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Draco POV

This can't be right, no, not him. Anyone but Potter, the boy-who-lived. I must have seen things, that's all. Maybe my hearing is messed up or something. Is this someone's idea of a bloody joke? I swiftly walked to the dungeons, unable to believe what I saw. Pushing past every student I saw, I reached my dorm. Not pausing, I jumped into my bed, charming the curtain shut around it.

I can't believe it. The Harry Potter is the mysterious M everyone debates on being real or not. He is the strange, alluring being I find myself drawn to. This can't possibly be happening. This world will end before I admit to liking anything about him.

Oh get a grip Malfoy, you aren't a freaking girl for Merlin's sake. I groaned, flopping face first into my pillow.

Harry is M; M is Harry. Fuck, this world really is coming to an end.

* * *

I sighed, glaring at Blaise who is trying to force me out of the dorm.

"I'm not leaving this room!" I growled, tugging my wrist from his grip.

"Draco Malfoy, you have skipped breakfast, and lunch so you are going to dinner! Stop being such a child." he stood, glaring at me. I huffed indignantly.

"I-I am not being a child! There is something I want to avoid out there!"

"From what I see, you are only avoiding your feelings. Now, come to dinner before I hex you."

"What!? Where the bloody hell did you get feelings from? I do not have feelings for that blasted Potter!" I froze, my mind stopping in shock. I just...shit. Blaise's glare turned into a triumphant smirk.

"Potter, is it? Interesting, now come Draco, let's eat." In my frozen state, I allowed Blaise to drag me to the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy :)

* * *

Harry POV

Calmly laying on my bed, I pulled the curtain shut. Okay, so he knows, now what? Maybe I will just completely ignore him if he tries to approach me. Only, now that he knows who I am, it will be so much harder to ignore the pull I have towards him. He has always been interesting to me, so I became obsessed with knowing his every move. He could always manage to spark emotions in me with simple words, or gestures. Even if he was a bloody jerk, I'd always get in a slightly better mood. Then my inheritance came. Honestly, I thought it would get rid of these odd feelings, but they only grew stronger.

After a good amount of research, I came to my answer. Actually, I didn't have an answer until I watched him walk out of the room less than an hour ago. Well, basically, before I realized it, Malice had chosen Draco bloody Malfoy as his mate and I have no choice but to follow along with this decision.

After all, M is me, and I am M. The problem? Telling Draco about all of this. After all, if he doesn't know and accept me within 1 ½ years of my inheritance, I will be dead within a day after that 1 ½ year is up. It has so far been half a year. I groaned, summoning a pen and some parchment.

Draco,

Meet in clearing of forbidden forest at midnight tonight. This is highly important. Life and death actually. Also, come alone, if you dont I will flee and leave you in the forest.

-M (H.P.)

I sighed, giving the note to Hedwig and watched as she carried it off. Lets hope this goes right.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter for you! I just finished writing all the other chapters for this story.

There will end up being 20 chapters, and a possible epilogue, if my dear readers wish me to write one.

Since I have all the chapters officially written, I will be updating more regularly, while I work on completing my other stories.

For those of you reading my story Backwards Sense of Truth, I will eventually update it again, but it probably wont be until I finish writing the chapters for my other story The Truth. That depends on how long it will take me to write the chapters for The Truth. But be assured I wont be abandoning any of these three stories.

Okay, enough with my chatter and on with this chapter!

* * *

Draco POV

I sighed, sitting down on the rock in the clearing where I saw him last, in the forest. I read the note he gave me at least five times by now. What on earth could he want, that could be life or death? Damn it, where is he anyways, it's already passed midnight, and it's getting a little chilly out here. Running a hand through my already messy blonde hair, I tilted my head to look at the sky, which didn't help much seeing as it was too cloudy to see any stars. Not that there was much sky not hidden by the trees. It was thirty minutes after midnight that he finally showed up, and with none of his glamour in place. The sight of him made my heart stutter slightly, but I ignored it in favor of a scowl.

"What took so long, Potter?"

"Sorry, Malfoy, I had to wait for everyone to go to sleep, and Hermione was planning on staying up until I went to sleep because she was suspicious that I was going to do something stupid. She finally passed out a few minutes ago." he promptly transfigured another large rock for him to sit on, facing me.

"So for what reason did you drag me out here for, Potter? Its getting late and I'm tired, so make this fast." I watched as he took a deep breath before speaking again, as though getting himself ready for a deadly blow to his being.

"M has chosen you, as our mate. Will you accept?" he looked at me, resolutely not breaking eye contact, nor backing down from my still present scowl, which deepened slightly. In all honestly, I was more confused than mad. Why the hell would M make me his mate? Wait, what if I decline? Would he slowly die like most creatures would without their mate? Damn it, I can't fucking accept this either way, we would never hear the end of it! Potter would be looked down on, my family would disown me, both our reputations ruined. I held back a small growl that wanted to come passed my lips.

"Will you die if I decline?" I had to know this, first.

"No, I wont. I will just live the rest of my life alone. I cannot chose another mate even if the one chosen declines." he didn't blink, just continued to look at me, so he must be telling the truth. Right? I took a deep breath, giving him my answer.

"Then, I decline being your mate, Potter. We would be a horrible couple anyways." and something in me died a little at saying those words. Once again, I ignored it, as well as the pained look on Harry's face, before swiftly departing the forest.

It's better this way.


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry, everyone! It's currently exam time, so I'm rather booked.

I managed to have enough time to post this chapter for you lovely readers, though!

Please do enjoy :)

* * *

Harry POV

"Hey, mate, I'm goin'... to bed." Ron said, yawning. I nodded, watching as he left to his bed.

"Harry, you should get some sleep, too. Classes start again tomorrow after all." I glanced at Hermione, taking a peek at the clock as well. I thought I got it passed her, but she gave a knowing sigh.

"Honestly, Harry. What on earth has you so fidgety? I hope you aren't planning to sneak out again." She gave a small frown, before going back to her book. I sighed, and sat there. And sat for another 30 minutes before she finally passed out.

I stood, and made my way to the forest. I wasn't surprised when Draco's first words were of irritation. I transfigured another large rock, to sit in front of him. I was a nervous wreck, and didn't want the risk of collapsing and making a fool of myself.

"So, for what reason did you drag me out here for, Potter? Its getting late and I'm tired, so make this fast." Draco said, and I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"M has chosen you as our mate, will you accept?" I refused to break eye contact with him, not surprised that his scowl deepened. I sat there, for what felt like hours, waiting for an answer.

"Will you die, if I decline?" not expecting this question, I nearly lost control of my expression."No, I wont. I will just live the rest of my life alone. I cannot choose another mate even if the one hose declines." I can't let him know the truth, I don't want him saying yes because I would die if he says no. At least, telling half truth is better than nothing. I will live the rest of my life alone, the rest of my year and a half long life. I sat, waiting, already knowing his answer. Even after saying those words, though, it still hurt to hear. I hadn't moved an inch for another ten minutes after Draco- no, Malfoy, left.

Not being able to keep it in anymore, I close my eyes and sang. I continued until I passed out in the forest, where I was found by Severus Snape the next morning, the tears on my face still noticeable.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! This chapter is in our beloved Severus' point of view!

Let's get on with the story shall we? ;)

* * *

Severus POV

I scowled. Leave it to the Potter brat to disobey rules and disappear. Honestly, he gets away with too much. I growled, before stopping by a clearing in the forest. What the- is that a person? I walked cautiously closer, before realizing its a creature. A magical creature that shouldn't be in this forest. Kneeling, I gave a small poke to its shoulder. When it didn't stir, I furrowed my brow. That can't be a good down, I gently picked the creature up in my arms and headed for my rooms, avoiding everyone in the halls on the way. Laying it down on the couch, I sat in a chair across from it. Well, him, after actually taking in his appearance. Also, even after going through every creature I know of, I still don't know what creature he is. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I paused at the sound of movement. I looked up and nearly gasped. There was no longer the sleeping form of a creature, but rather the form of Harry Potter.

I swiftly stood, and after depositing Harry into my rooms, I left to the headmasters office.

"Ah, Severus my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore spoke as I entered the office.

"Potter is in my potions lab, doing remedial potions. He is to not leave until he correctly makes a healing potion." what the hell, why did I just say that? Bloody hell, fine, no point in taking it back now.

"Oh? Very well, Severus, thank you for informing me." I scowled as his eye twined, and swiftly left for my rooms once more. Upon entering, I saw Potter sitting stiffly on the couch. Sitting on the chair again, I sighed.

"Explain, now." Potter blinked, before talking.

"I had an inheritance of both a snake and dragon. His name is M, and unfortunately chose Draco Malfoy as our mate. I told D- Malfoy and he declined. I lied as well, telling him I wont die without him, but I actually will in 1 ½ years."

Well, I was expecting anything, but this.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I decided to post this a little early. A little upset, my Betta, Crimson, just passed away.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but it will get things going once again.

So, please enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

I sighed, entering the defense classroom with Hermione and Ron. It's been a week since Malfoy turned me down. Telling Snape everything didn't change anything, either. Sitting down, we waited for the Professor to begin.

"Today we are going to work more on our shields. Partner up and wait for my signal to begin." I stood, tugging Ron with me as Hermione walked over to Luna. We stood facing each other, waiting for the go ahead.

"The person standing closest to the door will start shielding first. When ready, begin." I laughed slightly at Ron's now pale face, and sent a mild stinging hex at him, laughing more when he didn't get his shield up fast enough and let out a girly sounding yelp. He put his shield up and I send varying spells for a good five minutes, before suddenly being hit by a spell in my back. Letting out a harsh cry of pain, I collapsed first to my knees before losing balance and falling to my side. Clutching at my stomach, I let out another harsh cry, tears falling down my face. It felt as though my insides were being boiled in lava, at the same time it felt as though my skin was being pulled off me. A few moments later, I passed out to blissful darkness.

* * *

I woke back up a few hours later, the sun going down. I glanced to my right, seeing Madam Pomfrey headed my way.

"I didn't find anything wrong, but drink this and get some more rest. It's dreamless sleep, you will be released in the morning." she gave a small smile, before going back to her office. I sighed, drinking the potion, before moving to cast a _tempus_. However, instead of tempus, I got _incendio_, and effectively burned the flowers on the table in front of my bed. I groaned. This was not a good sign at all. I'm losing control of my magic, and fast, I can feel it now. This wasn't supposed to start happening for another year, and at a much slower rate. That spell...did it speed up the process?


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize that this chapter is so short! I'll have the next one up on Monday!

This chapter plays a rather strong roll in how this story will continue.

Seeing as this is officially chapter fifteen, we now have five more chapters and a possible epilogue left of this story before its complete!

Even if this chapter is quite short, I hope you will all enjoy it still.

Until next time,

Happy New Year! :D

* * *

Harry POV

"Harry, it's been three days since you left the hospital wing. You can't just lock yourself in the tower like this and not tell me why." Hermione said, her voice soft. I sighed, she's right, I need to tell her at least. Maybe she can help me? I gave her a slight nod.

"Alright, but in private. You also have to promise not to tell anyone, including Ron." I looked at her until she finally gave a small smile and agreed. At one a.m. we met once more in the common room. I sat down next to her, and took a deep breath.

"Will you put up a silencing charm just in case? I would but…" I shrugged slightly. She raised an eyebrow before saying the spell.

Nervously, I began to tell her everything, from when I first got the inheritance. Surprisingly, she sat and listened the entire time. Even when I got to the part where Malfoy is my mate, she didn't bat an eyelash or show any disgust. I had to smile gratefully at her for that. Then I got to the spell.

"The spell I was hit with seems to be speeding up the 1 ½ year process. It's worse since Malfoy didn't accept me." I looked at her, tears in my eyes, " 'Mione, I'm dying."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Draco returns in this chapter, so we see what he is thinking!

I do not own the song in this chapter, and I do not own Harry Potter.

This chapter is also slightly longer than the previous one!

In this chapter, Harry had left the tower while everyone was sleeping for a little alone time.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Draco POV

It's been a week since H- Potter was hit with that spell, and one week since I last saw him. Is he okay? Did that spell, whatever it was, do something to him? Why the bloody hell am I worried about him? I sighed, knocking on Severus' chamber door. A moment later, it opened and he let me in.

"For what reason do you feel the need to visit at midnight?" Severus sat on the couch, picking up a book before motioning toward the chair across from him.

"Harry Potter." I spoke softly, but Severus looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care about Potter?"

"I don't know, he told me I'm his mate, but I turned him down, because it could end badly for the both of us. I wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't. I feel horrible about it and I need to know he is okay. I think...I care about him." I talked in a rush, everything just spilling over my tongue. I watched as my godfather gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure he is fine, now go to sleep." He stood, leaving to his bedroom. A few minutes later, I left, and went outside for a walk.

* * *

Stepping out into the darkened night, I gave a small shiver at the cool temperature. I strolled across the grass, with no particular destination in mind. Until I stopped by the lake and the wind brought a familiar sound to my ears.

_*Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

I slowly turned around, and my eyes automatically caught sight of Harry. He was sitting high in the tree, leaning back against the trunk of it, eyes closed as he sang. In the moonlight, he was even more beautiful, his true appearance seeming to glow in the light. I sat there for the rest of the night, unnoticed, as he continued to sing.

_All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

I never noticed that I drifted off, and never saw the gentle, loving smile Harry had when he saw me sleeping, before carrying me to Severus' rooms.*

* * *

* The song My Last Breath, by Evanscence


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Sorry this is yet another really short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer.

We are nearing the end of this story! Don't worry, though, there is a happy ending (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

"Harry, would you please come out of there?!" Hermione pounded on the dorms door. It has been a week and six days since I was hit with the spell, and I'm unable to keep up any of my glamours, let alone move an inch from my current spot on my bed. I ignored Hermiones yelling and she let out a loud, unlady like, "ugh" before storming off. I was lucky enough to even be able to cast all these locking spells, plus a sticking charm to my beds curtains, along with silencing charms around my bed. I've had constant nightmares, and as of last night, I have become highly feverish. My entire body ached.

I have one day left, at best.

I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry. I just wasn't good enough for him. Maybe, after I'm gone, he will find someone to be truly happy with. to spend his life with, to love as I love him. Why is it that my life is always screwed up? Nothing ever goes right for me. I'm not surprised I'm left to die young like this though, before my inheritance, I thought I would die by being murdered, not by an incomplete bond tearing my body apart from the inside. I closed my eyes and began to sing what could end up being my final song.

_*I'm cold and broken _

_It's over I didn't want to see it come to this _

_I wonder if I will ever see your face again _

_And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin _

_It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end _

_Fast I fade away _

_It's almost over _

_Hold on _

_Slow I suffocate _

_I'm cold and broken _

_Alone_

* * *

* Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so this chapter shows what Hermione decides to do after Harry doesn't let her in the dorm room!

Sorry its so short, though.

Despite the shortness, I hope you all enjoy! (:

* * *

Hermione's POV

If Harry thinks I'm just going to sit and wait around while he is sitting there dying, he has another thing coming! I stomped down the hallways towards the Great Hall, hoping to find Draco there. It's lunch time, after all.

Slamming open the doors, I ignored the silent, shocked stares everyone was aiming at me, and went to where Draco is sitting, also staring at me. I stopped beside him, glaring.

"Stand up. Now." thankfully, he was too shocked to not comply. So, as soon as he stood up, I pulled my arm back and, and slammed my fist into the side of his face. Before anyone could react, I spoke.

"You stupid ass idiot!" I could now feel the tears running down my cheeks, entire body shaking with emotion, "you need to just accept the fact that you love him! When he said he wouldn't die, he lied because he didn't want you to accept him out of obligation! The spell that he was hit with accelerated his death from 1 ½ years to 2 weeks! Because you won't accept that you love Harry, he is dying! Please Draco, don't let Harry die like this because you are too selfish to say you love him. Please, Draco, save him." by the end of my rant, I was kneeling on the ground, crying like i had never before. Though I still couldn't stop a very small smile from forming when Draco looked at me, wide eyed, before high tailing it out of the hall, tears also falling down his cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I am currently working on an Epilogue for this story, and will have it finished in time to post a week after the last chapter is posted.

However, if I happen to finish writing the epilogue sooner, I will get it posted sooner.

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

Draco POV

I ran towards the Gryffindor tower, not pausing to think about why the Fat Lady let me in with no complaints. I continued forwards, pausing at the door to the boy's dorm. I could slightly feel his magic.I let out a slight sigh of relief, which turned back to worry when the door didn't open.

"Harry! Harry, please open the door! Let me in!" when nothing happened, I took a deep breath and took a few steps back. I'm not sure if this is going to work but I have to try. Building all the magic I could, I sent an exploding hex towards the door. I celebrated for a split second before dashing into the room, straight for his bed. Ripping the curtain, breathing heavily, I once again cried at what I saw.

Harry was barely awake, and pale as a ghost. His skin covered in sweat, labored breaths, and his expression full of pain.

"Harry, oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I cried, reaching out to run my fingers in his hair. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes all the way and looked at me.

"You… shouldn't… be… here…" he whispered. My eyes widened at this.

"You idiot. You stupid idiot. I love you. I love you, Harry. Please, don't die on me." I whispered in turn, my tears still flowing down my cheeks. The dumbfounded expression was almost comical. Then, Harry smiled, before slowly bringing his hand forward to intertwine with mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter to Hidden :(

BUT!

I am in the process of writing the epilogue for this story!

I should have it posted on monday, or possibly even tomorrow, if I can finish it tonight.

So, until I post the very last part to Hidden, please enjoy this final chapter :)

* * *

Harry's POV

I couldn't understand why Draco came here. Though I was happy to be able to see him one last time. However, when he opened my curtain and I realized he was crying, my heart broke a little more. Why was he?

"Harry, oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I felt his hand in my hair, and opened my eyes the rest of the way. Why is he sorry? I wanted to sigh at feeling him next to me, but he still shouldn't be here. Gaining strength from his presence, I voiced those thoughts. I didn't expect Draco to call me an idiot. Hearing him say he loves me, though, made my heart swell. He loves me. My mate loves me. I reached up, and connected our hands, before smiling at him.

"Draco, I love you too, I always have." I spoke softly, as Draco leaned over and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. I sighed, and melted into it, and feeling more of my strength returning.

Breaking the kiss, Draco slid into the bed and curled into my side. I looked at him, smiling.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will you accept the bond and be my mate?" Draco looked up at me, grinning.

"Of course I accept." I grinned, placing another kiss on his lips as a silver light wrapped around us, settling the bond.


	21. Epilogue

Hello my lovely readers! I am sad to say that this is the last time I will update Hidden :(

This story is officially completed!

I want to say thank you to all of you who have read my story,

and I want to say thank you to all my amazing reviewers!

I couldn't have finished this without you're encouragement!

I absolutely loved writing Hidden, and I hope you all loved reading it :)

I am still working on a few other stories if you wish to check them out if you haven't yet;

A True Slytherin(Harry/Draco, Time Travel)

Backwards Sense of Truth(Harry/Remus, Time Travel)

The Truth(Ace/Luffy)

* * *

3rd POV

It's been three days since Draco and Harry first settled the bond. Harry had been so exhausted from nearly dying, he spent all three of those days sleeping in his bed. Of course, Hermione had wanted to take Harry to Pomfrey, but Draco wouldn't let anyone near his mate. Fortunately, Hermione gave up after her sixth attempt at getting Harry to the hospital wing. Pomfrey had to go to the dorm herself to check on Harry, and on the morning of the third day, her seventh check-up on him, she stated that all seemed normal and should be waking up by that night, if not then the next morning. To say Draco was happy would be an understatement. Hearing this news, he ushered everyone from the dorm, locked it from them getting back in, and settled back on the bed to wait for his love to wake up. No one could figure out why Harry had not went back to the way he normally looked during school; Draco figured he either couldn't change back in his sleep, or he just no longer wanted to hide. To be honest, Draco preferred to see Harry's true form instead of his human one.

Draco laid there, running his fingers through the long black hair, enjoying the softness of the tresses. He let a smile grace his features when Harry leaned into the touch, his wings rustling with the movement. Everyone had been really shocked when they first saw Harry's new image, Ron's reaction was the most hilarious. The guy had actually passed out, and Hermione screamed. Draco smirked, oh he couldn't wait to tell Harry how his best friends had reacted.

He was rather glad they were exempt from classes for until Harry was ready to go back to life as normal, they were also exempt from all work they missed. Another rather amusing moment was when Pomfrey noticed the giant bruise on Draco's cheek. When she had pointed it out, Hermione blushed a beet red and Draco actually cringed, before poking at it. He had, unfortunately, completely forgotten about it being there. Pomfrey had made a tut-tut sound, before rubbing a bruise salve on it. Thankfully the bruise was gone now, so Draco wouldn't have to face the humility of Harry asking why he had a bruise on his face.

It was at three a.m that Draco was poked poking was soft and gentle at first, but after five minutes of that, the finger got annoyed and started jabbing at the back of the person it was trying to wake up. Draco groaned, swatting at the offending finger, before scooting away from it when it refused to stop. The person guiding the finger gave a sigh, before simply shoving the boy off the side of the bed. Draco gave a loud, disgruntled, oomph, accompanied by a rather loud thud.

"Damn it, Harry, I wanted to sleep…" Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for it to settle in the boys head that he was awake. It didn't take very long.

"Harry!" Draco swiftly stood, before throwing himself at said male in the bed. It was a good thing Harry managed to catch him. Harry gave a laugh, holding Draco tightly to his chest, his wings moving to surround the both of them.

"Draco. Glad to see you finally woke up. You sleep like a freaking rock." Harry laughed again at Draco's poorly attempted glare.

"Yes, thanks so much for shoving me off the bed, Harry. How are you feeling?" Draco gave a smile, Harry in turn running his fingering through Draco's blonde hair.

"I'm doing better, thank you. How long was I out for?"

"Only about three days. We are exempt from class and all work until you are ready to go back to your daily routine. Also, we will be getting our own rooms, now that you're awake. The headmaster has agreed to let us sit at either table." Draco replied, getting himself comfortable against Harry's chest.

"Really? I find that surprising, but I suppose it makes sense with how he is always trying to get house unity. Enough of that, though, are you doing okay? What made you come back? Do you really love me? Am I still dreaming? I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state. Should I change back? I can if this form disgusts you or-" Harry was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips capturing his in a gentle kiss.

"One, don't ever call yourself disgusting. You are very beautiful in your true form, and I don't want you to change back. Two, you aren't dreaming, as I proved with that kiss. Three, of course I love you, idiot. I was just too scared to admit it. Yes, I am doing just fine now that you're awake again." Draco smiled, seeing relief flood Harry's face, before Harry drew him into another, loving, kiss.

Releasing Draco, Harry sniffed the air slightly, before speaking, "Pomfrey and my friends will be here in a few seconds. She probably had an alarm set to tell her when I woke." Draco hummed, not bothering to move when Harry removed his wings from around them.

Sure enough, the door opened a few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey the first to walk in.

Without a word, she did her diagnostic spells, before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, Harry, you are free to go! I see no need to keep you here any longer. Feel free to explain things to your friends in here, first. This room has privacy charms." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Pomfrey, I appreciate it. I will take you up on that offer." She nodded before smiling slightly, and walking out.

"Well, I am that of a rare creature, for one, and am now mated to Draco." Harry started off with the basics. Hermione nodded, and oddly enough, Ron silently stood there, staring at the floor.

"Harry, when did you get your inheritance, and why didn't you tell us?" Hermione questioned, not noticing the silent Ron.

"On the night I turned seventeen, and I was afraid of how you might react. I am part snake after all." He explained, letting Draco burrow himself into his arms. Though Draco still kept an eye on the other two, "did you ever figure out who it was that hit me with that spell?" I asked, rather curious.

"Oh, yes. You won't be pleased with it either," Hermione frowned.

"Please, just tell me, Herm."

"It was Dumbledore." She almost whispered it, but I still heard. Somehow, I wasn't too shocked.

"I see. So, he really is not trustworthy." I gave a sigh.

Are you going to stay in your true form then? You look rather sexy like that." Hermione smirked, showing she was playing around. Harry laughed, glad for the change in topic and that she was taking this rather well. Ron, on the other hand…

"Yes, I plan to stay like I am. Its not so restricting and Draco wishes I not change to my other form." Harry replied, beginning to really worry about the silence Ron was showing. Hermione glanced at Ron, frowning.

"Ron?" She tried, with no kept staring at the floor.

"Ron, I-" Harry tried, before being interrupted.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you freak of nature." Ron growling, shocking all three people in the room. Ron looked up, a hard glare set in his features. Harry instantly tensed, waiting.

Hermione looked at Ron, disbelief showing in her expression.

Draco just glared back with a small growl.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised, but Ron set his glare onto her, before raising his wand.

"_Alarte Ascendare!" _Ron spoke in a whisper, aiming it at Draco. Harry moved swiftly, wrapping Draco in his wings. The spell bouncing off the wings, hitting Ron's already erected shield. 'Since when could Ron do that? I can tell he isn't under the imperious, and his scent and magical core are still the same as they always are. It is the Ron I had been friends with. This isn't an impostor.' Harry thought, watching Ron.

Ron glared harder at Harry, before smirking. He moved his wand and pointed it at Hermione; she turned pale at the movement. He quickly spoke a different spell.

"_Crucio!"_ Hermione quickly let out a sharp scream, falling to her knees. Harry swiftly moved from Draco and the bed, going towards Hermione to stop the spell. However, just as he reached her side, Ron swiftly cancelled it, and once more aimed his wand at Draco, and smirked.

"_Sectumsempra!" _While Draco didn't scream, Harry could feel the immense pain through their link. Harry was instantly running towards Ron.

Get rid of threat.

Help mate.

Protect mate.

Mate. Draco. Danger. Hurry.

Harry swiftly bit into Ron, putting lethal venom into his bloodstream. He will die a very painful death in a few minutes. Not bothering to bask in his success, Harry raced over to Draco who was swiftly losing blood from the multiple gashes. Hermione laid passed out on the floor, whom he also ignored for the moment. She would be fine, Draco, though…

Harry moved his hands gently over the cuts, muttering different things under his breath. His hands glowed a very pale pink; first stop the bleeding in each one, then go back and heal them the rest of the way. Ron must have done something to the alarms, since no one had come down to see what was going on yet. Harry shook his head of any other thoughts, he needs to focus solely on healing Draco.

He moved to the third cut; he had ten more to go. He needed to hurry, though. Pomfrey will be coming to see what was taking so long.

A few minutes later, he was on the sixth cut. Draco's pain level was going down extremely slowly, but he was making progress. Harry knew if he kept going at this current pace, he will save Draco. That's all that matters, is saving his mate, his love.

He is now working on the bleeding in the final cut. As he finished with that one, Draco gave a soft groan, Harry noticing the sweat now coating Draco's body as well as his own. Harry ignored this, though, and went back up to each cut, fully healing them this time. He knew he would have saved time by stopping the bleeding and healing each cut completely before moving to the next one, but if he did that, there would be risks. He could move too slowly and Draco would die of loss of blood anyways, and he could be not thorough enough in his healing and cause Draco lasting pain. Also, doing it this way limits the possibility of scar tissue.

He moved on to the fifth cut.

By the time he was done, Draco was once again breathing normally enough to know he will survive fo sure, though he still needed a blood replenish. Harry, though, was breathing heavily, sweat moving down his face. He had used nearly half his energy in order to heal Draco as well as he could. His healing magic had always taken more magic to use than anything else.

Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was still on the floor and breaking irregularly. Harry shakily stood, before kneeling by her. Slowly, he placed his hands on her head and stomach, and began to heal her as well.

By the time he had finished healing her as well, he could barely stand up, and he had become excessively shaky. He looked back over at Draco, and summoned a blood replenishing potion. He eased the potion down Draco's throat, before waiting. A few minutes later, Draco finally woke up, and Hermione was sleeping.

"Draco.." Harry's voice was rough, and he winced at the sound.

"Harry! Oh, bloody hell, what have you done to yourself!" Draco quickly stood, only stumbling once, and swiftly embraced Harry, "you idiot, why did you use so much magic to heal my wounds?"

"Because, Draco, you would have died. I can't live without you; I love you too much to let you die like that. But we will have to leave Hogwarts now." Harry whispered, glancing at the now prone body of Weasley. Harry had placed a silencing charm on Ron soon after poisoning him.

"You… did you kill him?" Draco asked, though there was no fear or accusation in his tone, only curiosity.

"I did. It was purely instinctual, though. However, if we wait for someone to find us, it will be bad. I will be placed in Azkaban, and you as well since I know you wouldn't leave me behind. You being a stubborn idiot and all." Harry gave a weak smile, slumping into Draco's warm embrace. Draco laughed slightly, before standing, bringing Harry up with him.

"Let's go then." Draco smirked, taking Harry's hand and going towards the nearby window, something Harry never noticed being there. Harry smiled, wrapping his fingers around Draco's.

Once they reached the window, Harry stepped off it's ledge, after telling Draco to hold on for a moment. After gaining his balance, and knowing for sure if he will be able to stay in the air, even with Draco's weight, he looked back towards the window.

"Draco, jump off the ledge towards me." Harry said, holding his arms out. Draco looked at him like he was crazy, but got ready to do as asked anyways. Draco trusted him, after all; he knew Harry would catch him.

And catch him he did. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, before moving Draco to carry him bridal-style. Draco didn't mind, and simply curled into Harry's chest in response.

They soon left Hogwarts behind, not planning to ever return. They soon landed in a wizarding town in America, and settled down there. No one asked them questions, and no one really bothered them.

They lived there together for the rest of their peaceful lives, rather happy. No one from Hogwarts ever tried to contact them, which was fine with them either way. After all, they had each other, and that was all they would ever need.


End file.
